Филия/Галерея
|-| Официальные работы = Filia.png|Лайн-ап арт Филии SG Filia portrait.png|Портрет Филии Ska2.jpg Filiaaltaltprofilebase2 (1).jpg|Профиль Филии 4906b4420ec5685aaf3fafd3049245aedab3aa6f jpg 620x758 q85 crop upscale.jpg|Филия с Церебеллой ко Дню Святого Валентина Get hype.png| ようこそ！ Arcade Stick Commission 03 LRG.png|Филия сражается с Валентайн FiliavsPeacock.jpg|Филия сражается с Пикок Filia-vs-Peacock-skullgirls-31444070-750-510.jpg|То же 295132 400948493305984 328135302 n.jpg|Филия с Кэрол и миссис Викторией Filia 1.jpg Pchat41 filiahime.jpg|Филия одета как Монохимэ из Muramasa Pchat 15 filia bikini color.jpg Filia doodle b.jpg Filia AttractMode.png Filia Credits 1.png|Филия в титрах Filia Credits 2.png|Филия в титрах Filia Credits 3.png|Филия в титрах Filia Credits 4.png|Филия в титрах Filia speed painting by oh8.jpg|Быстрая зарисовка Филии Алекса Ахада mrs__victoria_pinup_sketch_by_oh8-d5cphzb.jpg Skullgirls fanime stick group shot by oh8-d5cph8z.jpg|Основной состав Poster1.jpg|Постер с Филией из арт-галереи (работа Алекса Ахада, Мариэль Картрайт, Брэйди Хартела) Evo_2013_Cancer_Drive_-_Poster_1.jpg|Постер с LIMITED EDITION Skullgirls (работа Брэйди Хартела) SteamCard Filia.jpg|Карточка в Steam Иллюстрация Никколо Бальче (Robotnicc) Filia1-By-Alex-Ahad.jpg|Работа Алекса Ахада Filia2-By-Alex-Ahad.jpg|Работа Алекса Ахада Filia concept art.PNG.png|Работа Алекса Ахада Filia and Parasoul.PNG|Работа Алекса Ахада Filiacommission.jpg|Из Tumblr'а Алекса Ахада Filia_doing_something_cute.jpg|Из Tumblr'а Алекса Ахада Dakimakura_Filia.jpg|Из Tumblr'а Алекса Ахада ElizaRagyo FiliaRyuko ValentineSatsuki.jpg|Филия как Рюко, Валентайн как Сацки, и Элайза как Рагё (Из Tumblr'а Алекса Ахада) Tumblr n3wcjgLaI41rip8ybo1 500.jpg|Очень ранний концепт первой интерпретации Филии Tumblr n3wcjgLaI41rip8ybo2 500.jpg|Ранний концепт дизайна Филии SG Early Group.png|Ранний концепт оригинального состава Skullgirls SG Concept Things.png|Очень ранний концепт оригинального состава и Мари SG Concept Things 2.png 060823_filia_22.gif 060910_filia01.jpg 060823_filia_pre_samson.jpg|Филия до Самсона 061011_filia01.jpg Filia-26-skullgirls-31442680-522-627.gif 061011_filia04.jpg Filia-faces-3-skullgirls-31444566-622-831.jpg 051209 filia sit.gif 051116 filia.jpg 060108 filia 02.jpg 060108 filia 03.jpg 060131 filia02a.gif 060305 filia03.jpg 060521 filia02.jpg 060521 filia03.jpg 060928 filia05.gif 060823 filia frontback.jpg 060823 filia 23.gif 061011 filia05.jpg 060928 filia11.gif 060928 filia04.gif 061001 filia06.jpg 060305 filia02.jpg 060212 filia03.png 060823 filia 04.jpg 060923 filia01.gif 061001 filia07.jpg 060823 filia 20.jpg 060823 filia 17.jpg 060823 filia 16.jpg 060823 filia 15.jpg 060823 filia 14.jpg 060823 filia 13.gif 060823 filia 12.jpg 060823 filia 11.jpg 060823 filia 10.jpg 060823 filia 08.gif 060823 filia 09.gif 060823 filia 07.gif 060823 filia 05.gif 060823 filia 06.gif 060823 filia 02 face02.jpg 060823 filia 02.gif 060823 filia 01.gif 060823 fiiia 01.gif 060822 filia 02.jpg 060820 filia gesture 10.jpg 060820 filia gesture 09.jpg 060820 filia gesture 08.jpg 060820 filia gesture 07.jpg 060820 filia gesture 06.jpg 060820 filia gesture 03.jpg 060820 filia gesture 05.jpg 060820 filia gesture 04.gif 060409 filia05.gif 060108 filia 09.gif 070126 filia02 b.jpg 0700406 filia 01.jpg 070214 filia01.jpg Filia chair lines.jpg 070414 filia01.jpg 061001 filia01.jpg 060928 filia10.gif 070108 filia01.jpg 060409 filia03.gif 060618 filia01.jpg 060305 filia01.jpg 060321 filia01.jpg 060212 filia01.jpg 061011 filia03.jpg 060403 filia01.gif 060403 filia03.gif 060403 filia02.jpg 060521 filia01.jpg 060521 filia04.jpg 060129 filia01.gif 060129 filia02.jpg 060928 filia03.png Filia bunny shade.jpg 060928 filia01.gif 060928 filia02.gif 060928 filia06.gif 060928 filia09.gif 060820 filia gesture 11.jpg Filia super move idea.jpg Filia standing.png Filia yell full lines.jpg Painwheel group lines.jpg M fortune apt view rough.jpg|Филия и Мисс Форчун Filia charsheet 02dcol.jpg Sg collage pic s.gif|Филия вместе с Парасоул и Пикок 051209 sg01.jpg|Филия вместе с Парасоул и Сквигли 051209 sg01 color a.jpg|Филия вместе с Парасоул и Сквигли (в цвете) Filia Swords.jpg Filia portrait.jpg Filia_alternate_outfits_by_oh8.jpg|Альтернативный наряд Филии и концепты смены палитры 060823_filia_underwear.gif filia_additional_notes.jpg|Подробный гайд рисовки различных пропорций тела Филии Filia-kick-skullgirls-32200118-430-377.png Filia Buzzsaw Concept.jpg Filia Jaw Concept.jpg 050924 filia.gif Filia f-kick ideas 1.jpg Filia f-kick ideas 2.jpg Filia hairball.jpg 060212 sg.gif|Парасоул, Филия и Мисс Форчун Filia skirt s b.jpg 060212 filia02.gif 060409 filia02.jpg 060114 filia01.gif 060108 filia 01.gif 060108 filia 04.gif 060108 filia 05.gif 060108 filia 07.gif 061011 filia02.jpg 060820 filia gesture 02.gif 060820 filia gesture 01.gif 060823 filia 18.jpg 060822 filia 01.gif 060108 filia 06.gif 060403 filia04.gif 060131 filia01.gif 060415 filia 01.jpg 060108 filia 08.gif 060415 filia faces 01.jpg 060415 filia faces 02.jpg 060415 filia faces 03.jpg Filia supermode ideas s.gif Filia spiderstance s.jpg Portrait thumb filia03.jpg Filia squigly sd s.jpg|Филия и Сквигли Filia squig vs marie pchat s.jpg|Филия и Сквигли против Мари Filia pinup rough.jpg Filia portrait color 2.jpg Filia actionpose lines b.gif Filia actionpose cg.jpg Sg color illustration.jpg|Филия сражается с Пикок Filia artwork2.jpg Pchat04 o 8 filuculucu.jpg FiliaPea TrainFight.png|Неиспользованный концепт арены поезда, который в итоге станет зоной быстрого транзита Меридиана Peacock filia.jpg|Филия сражается с Пикок 060411 filia v peacock 01.jpg|Филия сражается с Пикок 060609 filia v peacock.gif|Филия отбрасывает Пикок Filia mfortune fight.jpg|Филия сражается с Мисс Форчун Filia squigly fight.jpg|Филия сражается со Сквигли 060928 filia v double.gif|Филия сражается с Дабл 060822_painwheel_v_filia_01.jpg|Пэйнвил сражается с Филией 060822_painwheel_v_filia_02.jpg 060822_painwheel_v_filia_03.gif Filia-vs-Squigly-skullgirls-31442856-949-747.gif|Сквигли сражается с Филией Filia-vs-Squigly-2-skullgirls-31442858-870-760.gif Squigly-skullgirls-32199853-703-842.jpg 060928 squigly01.jpg 060928 squigly03.jpg Skullgirls Witchblade parody by oh8.jpg|Филия и Парасоул одеты как персонажи из Witchblade 060911 filiablade01 lines.png|Filiablade 060908 filiablade02.jpg|Filiablade 060908 filiablade01.jpg|Filiablade Ms-Forune-and-Filia-skullgirls-32193485-736-687.jpg|Филия и Мисс Форчун |-|В игре = YB5Le5P.png|Обычная (до Самсона) OilRepi.png|Самодовольная (до Самсона) 4grXxaE.png|Счастье (до Самсона) DCptcKB.png|Удивление (до Самсона) QA38BBS.png|Расстроенная (до Самсона) ---- tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo1_1280.png|Обычная tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo2_1280.png|Счастье Filia_02_laugh.png|Улыбка Filia 04 concerned.png|Обеспокоенность tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo4_1280.png|Грусть Filia_05_surprised.png|Удивление Filia_07_determined.png|Решимость tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo7_1280.png|Боевая готовность tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo8_1280.png|Поражение tumblr_m2hcijtogS1qjyyuoo9_1280.png|Смущение Filia 10 sigh.png|Вздох Filia_shadow.png|В тени FiliaCarol.jpg|Самодовольная Филия унижает Самсона при их первой встрече FiliaMarcus.jpg|Филия спрашивает отца, может ли Пёс, хозяин Самсона, остаться с ними FiliaAmelia.jpg|Филия игнорирует советы своей матери по содержанию домашних животных CryingFilia.jpg|Филия плачет из-за исчезновения Кэрол Hostile_makeover.png|Филия в бессознании становится новым хозяином Самсона, который «исцелил» её после того, как Оттомо избил Филию до полусмерти madman__s_nighthawks_by_oh8-d4wgsz5.jpg|Филия в кафе MadMans Filia drinking a milkshake.PNG.png|Филия пьёт молочный коктейль до того, как её прервёт Риккардо tumblr_m4lf4dAgdx1r8ys90o1_1280.jpg|Риккардо сексуально домогается Филии, которой не нравится его компания tumblr_m4lf4dAgdx1r8ys90o2_1280.jpg|Самсон атакует Риккардо после того, как он продолжает домогаться до Филии Filia and Painwheel.PNG.png|Пэйнвил и Филия в концовке её режима истории Filia and Painwheel prior.PNG.png|Филия и Кэрол до событий Skullgirls Possible Filia.PNG|Филия до Самсона Fillia Parents.png|Маркус и Амелия — родители Филии (отец Филии — сын Лоренцо) Filia and the skullheart.PNG.png|Филия готовится схватить Сердце-Череп Filia thinking.PNG.png|Филия думает о Кэрол, прежде чем загадать желание Filia(bored).PNG.png|Скучает в классе Filia transformation.PNG.png|Медленная и болезненная трансформация в Деву Черепа Skullgirl outcome.PNG|Проявление трансформации в Деву Черепа Filia_saving_Squigly.png|Филия спасает Сквигли от Дабл 245170 screenshots 2013-08-23 00001-1.jpg|Появление Филии в концовке режима истории Сквигли Justlikethetrailer.png|Появление Филии в режиме истории Фукуа Filia_Mirror.png FILIA IS FUKUA.jpg Oh boy i sure like going through the games files.png|HOW'S ANNIE THE SALT WE SALTED THAT DAY.jpg Tag Team.png|Филия и Сквигли атакуют Элайзу Oh dear .png|Филия поймана Элайзой Tumblr_ncqlc87yzr1qejg2ho1_r1_1280_by_leahrachyrach-d816jeb.png|Окутанная Филия Lots of self-references.jpg|Камео Филии на обложке журнала в режиме истории Дабл Filai-idle-skullgirls-32200098-715-861.gif|Филия в покое (анимировано) WJ4gA0y.png|Филия в покое File:Tumblr_nit0eiJzQZ1sffbi8o1_r1_1280.gif|Переключение на Филию (анимировано) Win Filia.png|Одна их трёх победных поз Филии (активируется рандомно; или удерживайте HP, чтобы выбрать её) File:Tumblr_mdunoxEmgh1qiowa4o1_r5_400.gif|Одна их трёх победных поз Филии (активируется рандомно; или удерживайте MP, чтобы выбрать её) (анимировано) File:New_pose.png|Одна их трёх победных поз Филии (активируется рандомно; или удерживайте LP, чтобы выбрать её) Filia Timeout.png|Филия при тайм-ауте Funky.png Filia Blockbuster Projectile.gif|Снаряд, вызванный Блокбастером 3-го уровня Tricobezoar (анимировано) MCtz3fT.png|Смазанный кадр Филии во время её Блокбастера Fenrir Drive QKVWTkE.png|Смазанный кадр Филии во время её Блокбастера Fenrir Drive Hello Filia.png|Камео Филии на арене башни Медичи Filia on TV.png|Филия выползает из телевизора, сброшенного Shadow of Impending Doom Пикок, что является отсылкой на фильм ужасов «Звонок» FiliaLoad.png|Филия на загрузочном экране Filia_Super_Finish.png|Супер нокаут Filia_Knocked_Down.png|Филия в отключке лежит на спине Filia_Knocked_Down_2.png|Филия в отключке лежит на животе (Без цензуры до патча от 23.04.2015 для ∞Endless Beta∞) Filiafrontfallcensored.png|Филия в отключке лежит на животе (С цензурой от патча 23.04.2015 для ∞Endless Beta∞) Filia_unusedtimeoutanim.gif|Неиспользованная анимация тайм-аута (анимировано) Filia_unusedtaughtanim.gif|Неиспользованная анимация (анимировано) WillyHwang-SG26-FiliaEnd2-filiaending02test-01b.gif|Неиспользованный ближний план Филии в её режиме истории (анимировано) Walk foward.gif|Движение вперёд (анимировано) Walk backward.gif|Движение назад (анимировано) Категория:Галереи